Not a Redhead
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: James S. isnt like his dad nor his name sake, he falls for a blonde, these are some snapeshoots in their romance.
1. Love at First Sight

James first saw her when he was exactly one year and one week old exactly, he was sitting in his father's lap while his mother was holding his four month old brother who was fussing slightly. They were waiting in their home for his little brother's Godmother to bring her new born baby over.

All his father would say when he asked what the baby looked like was 'A little Jack.' which made James bounce in anticipation. He liked his Godbrother Jack he was six years older and awesome. He was calm cool and collected and could control his cousins with an ease that Grandma Weasley couldn't.

He wasn't sure why his mother laughed at his father, or why his father grinned back. But he was sure it had something to do with what he said after his father explained what the baby looked like 'I can't wait to meet him!'. Or it could have been an inside joke. Teddy told James about inside jokes a week before that so now James was sure that everytime adults laughed it was an inside joke against him.

When the doorbell rang his father lifted him up and sat him by his mother who was grinning at him with the same grin his father gave her a couple weeks ago. A few moments later, Jack came in with a glare in his eyes until he caught sight of little Al, Albus born in January and a full month and half early was growing fast. And the protector in Jack wanted to check in on him.

After patting James on the head and cooing to Albus, a giggling sound from the entrance way caught James' ear. It sounded like his cousin Lucy. Was Uncle Percy coming over and his father not tell him. So he turned around and stood up, using the back of the couch for leverage and saw the three adults in the entrance way.

His father on the left smiling at the woman with black hair, he liked her, she was his Aunt Riley. She always bought him his favorate French chocolate every time she went down to France. He also liked how her hair could change colors like his Aunt Dora and Teddy. Today it was up in a black ponytail with a pink and white stripes in it on the right and left sides. Just behind her was a tall man, with a cold stare, Severus Snape. James didnt like him much, but his parents said he was a wonderful man, and that he shouldn't scream everytime he saw him. But he couldnt be that bad could he? Albus was named after him and he was Jack's father, and since Jack was awesome so could his dad.

Years later he would probably laugh at his year old logic. But at this moment it made sense.

Riley suddenly caught sight of James and smiled sweetly at him. And walked over with a cooing sound being emitted from the bundle she held in her arms. "Hello James want to see Kathy?" she asked and he blinked. Wasnt Kathy a girl name? Has his dad lied to him, obviously a girl couldnt be a little Jack, Jack was a boy!

"Kathy a girl?" He asked.

"Yes Kathy is a girl. She's very special to, she was born on your birthday." Riley smiled.

James' nose scrunched, he didnt want to share a birthday with a girl! What would Louis and Fred think of him? But his parents had told him to be nice so he plopped down on the couch and nodded. "Wanna see!" he said holding his arms up like he did when he wanted to hold Albus.

Riley smiled and put the emerald green bundle, like his dad's eyes, into his tiny arms rearranging him and the bundle until he had to sit cross-legged and had his back in the corner of the couch between the back and arm. With one of his arms safely keeping the head straight, Riley moved the cloth from the baby's face.

And James startled. She was obviously a girl, but she had the blonde hair of Jack and the lavender eyes as well. Her eyes were staring right up at him and she giggled.

He could get used to sharing his birthday with her, because after that little face grinning up at him, his father just said she was making faces and was only a week old and dont be silly James, she was his.

And James Sirius Potter protected everything that was his.

* * *

A/N: AU, Snape, Remus, Dora, and Sirius live! Riley and Kathlynn are obviously OC's, and a year old James is allowed to think what he wants, and if he thinks she's his, obviously she is... He is the son of Harry Potter afterall, he gets everything he wants! R&R please!


	2. When Was the First Date Exactly

There were arguments about when the first date was.

Riley and Harry and Ginny along with most of the older Weasley-Potter Clan along with two Marauders and their kin, believed it was Kathlynn's first train ride to school. James was overprotective of her on the train, only a tad more so then with his only little brother. And he bought her a ton of chocolate from the Tolley Lady, even though she had her own money.

Severus and much of her family believed it to be when she snuck into Hogsmead a year early, never mind the fact her parents lived in Hogsmead during the school year and had a legitimate reason to be there, to walk around with him. He did buy her lunch at the Hog's Head where Aberforth gave him a discount and free butterbeer.

Many of his cousins believed it was two months into her fourth year after her disasterous break up with Eric Meyers, which he may of caused, but nobody had any proof of that fact. When he led her to the Quittage Pitch and took her for a broom ride because she was still upset. She wasn't upset after that fact, and thus much of the school believed that was the day they started dating.

The fact is it was halfway through her fifth year, they were on his bed in Gryffindor Tower and he was helping her with her OWL homework, when she said that a random sixth year Ravenclaw wanted to ask her out and that she intended to say yes. James got loud and said she had been dating him for a year and a half and that NO she couldn't date anyone else! So Kathlynn pursed her lips and said 'Then take me out to Hogsmead this weekend.' and while he nodded she left. It was later that night when he found out she was just goading him into admitting they were dating. Sneaky Slythering Girl.

So that weekend found them right at the Hog's Head in their seat.

"So Kathlynn?" James asked swishing his butterbeer around in it's goblet.

"Yes Jamie?" She asked chewing on her lunch.

"Why me?" he asked suddenly losing all his Gryffindor Courage and becoming afraid of her answer.

"Your James, James. My best friend, who keeps Vincent Goyal from harrasing me, who helps me prank Professor Longbottom. Who's never said a bad word to me, you help me when Im feeling down, and you make me laugh when I'm crying. You don't believe that I'm useless because I can't brew a potion even though both of my parents are Masters of the craft, you don't think I'm crap at dueling or Defense or Transfiguration even though I am. You dont make fun of me for the fact that plants die around me and the fact Professor Longbottom has banned me from touching any of the plants in the Greenhouses. You think it's cute that I'm good with number's and great at reading runes, you think my Charm work is brilliant. So why not you?" Kathlynn blinked over her meal.

James digested that for a few moments before scowling. "You sneaky little Slytherin, how long have you know we were dating?"

She grinned at him her canines slightly longer then usual and her lavender eyes sparkling. "My first year, Eric was just to get you jealous." she then dumped some money on the table and ran out of the diner, James on her heel. Both laughing at the other, until James managed to catch her under a tree and kissed the living daylights out of her.


	3. Ice Cold Fire Fight

As a couple they didn't fight much. Kathlynn tended to do whatever James wanted, and James tended to want to make her happy. And as such they only had one major fight during school.

Three months before the ending of his seventh year and her sixth, Albus started dating Scorpius's twin sister Rylee and her best friend. James hated the prospect of his brother dating a Malfoy. Kathlynn thought he was a hypocrite because Rose was in love with Scorpius and he didn't care.

"I can't believe this, my own flesh and blood dating a Malfoy?" James ranted while Kathlynn was laying on his bed in his dorm room reading her Rune's book her father bought her a few weeks ago. "A Malfoy, couldn't it have been a Zabini? Faith is respectful enough. Why not Olivia Wood? She's good enough to! Why a Malfoy? Rylee is ugh! How did she even get into Gryffindor? It's disgusting!" Kathlynn grunted from the bed, a sign she was upset.

"I mean it's like you and her were switched! She was supposed to be in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor. Your way to nice for Slytherin and she's way to cold for Gryffindor." Kathlynn growled.

James flinced. "Not that you aren't devious, Kathy, but why HER?

Kathlynn raised herself from the bed with a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. She snapped her book closed violently then stalked over to her and started stabbing him viciously with her finger to empasis her point.

"You James Sirius Potter are a douche. Can't you see she makes your brother happy? Can't you see that Rylee is a Gryffindor because she's braver then the rest of her family by joining Gryffindor? Can't you see that your cousin Rose is in love with Scorpius who IS a Slytherin? AND your brother's best friend? Or do you see and just don't want to admit it?" She growled out at him. "Maybe daddy was right, and you are just like your grandfather. Call me when you get some brains James and apologise to Albus and Rylee for everything you just told me, because I don't want to even see you until then!" she then turned on her heel her ponytail slapping him in the face and marched out of the room ignoring James' cry for her to wait.


	4. A Not So Conventional Proposal

"So let me see if I have this correct? You desided to rant, because you Potters have never been good at repressing emotions for long, about your brother and Rylee's relationship, the same way you did to Fred and Louis when Scorpius and Rose fell for each other aka repressed dating the same you and Kathlynn did for a year and a half. So I'm then going to guess that Kathlynn doesn't know that you mean no harm by this and just needed to get it all out of your systems, and felt insulted by it. Then I'm going to gander she brought her father's old prejudice against your grandfather into it and then decided to leave without hearing your 'true' side of the story, and now she's not talking to you, mainly because you won't suck up your stupid pride and tell Albus and Rylee that you wish them the best.

"Am I wrong?" Riley asked looking over the Exam papers that she was grading for third year.

James withered in his seat. "I love her." he said finally.

"I know, knew that when you were just a baby and called her yours." Riley grinned at the memory. "Harry and Sev through a hiss fit over that until I told them that's how my family worked." she straightened her face. "Kathlynn has her father's temper James. Your only going to appease it by apologizing. Then maybe she'll say yes."

James blinked. "And yes I do monitor your bank access, don't think that I don't know that you bought that ring for my daughter as an engagement ring. Now get to apologizing so I can win my money." she then shooed him out of the room.

* * *

The second James was out of Riley's office he pulled out his Map and looked for Rylee and Albus. He knew he didn't really mind them dating, he was just worried, because it was one thing to make kissy faces across the Great Hall, and another to ACTUALLY kiss in the Great Hall. He didn't want Draco or Lucius Malfoy to ban Rylee or Scorpius from dating Albus and Rose and thus breaking their hearts. It just came out wrong when he was talking to Kathlynn.

When he glanced down he saw the three of them, Rylee Albus and Kathlynn down by the oak tree in the grounds. Good he can take out three birds with one stone. He sighed and decided to just get it over with. They only had three more days in school, and unless he wanted his mother to scream at him, in person that is, she already sent him six Howlers... he needed to fix this fast.

Taking several short cuts he ran up to them. "I'm sorry! I said all those things because I don't want your dad or grandad to break you up and break Al's heart okay!" he took a breath "And you Kathy should know I'd NEVER be pissed at WHOEVER my brother is dating. He's my brother! Lily's a completly different story however, so don't even try me on her dating life. And maybe you should figure out I'm not mad at them dating, I'm worried for them!" he took a larger breath and pulled out a box throwing it at her.

"And maybe if you would come off your high pedestal you'd realize I'm not that cold! So say yes or no, right now I don't really care anymore!" he huffed and started stomping away.

Kathlynn caught the box and opened it. Albus's eyes bugged and Rylee whistled lowly. It was a white gold ornate three stoned engagement ring. The center stone was a sparkling emerald heart with two ruby princess cut gemstones on either side, while on the profile side of the ring where small circular diamonds, five on either side of the rubies.

"My brother doesn't skimp does he?" Albus finally said.

Kathlynn grinned slowly standing up silently she slipped the ring on and ran after James, who was already three-quarters of the way to the castle. Within a couple yards of the Castle stairs she jumped on his back which through him off balance and face planted him straight into the dirt.

"What the hell Kathy?" James mumbled through the grass and dirt.

"Yes. And don't even ask on what I'm refering to." Kathlynn said to him rubbing her face into the back of his neck.

James response was to just laugh.

* * *

Lizaluvsdoggies: Chapter 1; Well my nephew could talk at a year and a half... And then you have James being Harry's son and thus James grandson, along with Lily's... if anyone is going to do some rudementary talking at one it's James. Especially with Grandma Weasley babying her grandson.

Chapter 2; Yes it was, other then the 'friendly' kisses to the cheek before hand. No no, both knew they were dating each other. James just thought Kathlynn didn't know they were dating. And Kathlynn knew, she was just waiting for James to admit the fact that they were dating.

Chapter 3; Yes, but Kathy was mad at him for what he said. Albus is her best guy-friend besides Scorpius, being in the same house and all that, and Rylee being her BFF. Well in that line, I have twin 2nd cousins who married a pair of twins, three years apart. And if you think about it Rose and Scorpius are both related to the Black Family, who the Potter family is related to... so their already related in a way. All Pureblooded Family's are. Ginny and Harry are related through marriage through the Black Family all well. It's all weird to tell the truth.

But thanks for being the first and only person to review out of 196 people. Thank you!


	5. Strawberry Blonde Baby

Dec. 20th

"James?" Kathlynn said coming into the living room of their flat.

"Yes?" Came the reply from the couch. James was lounging on the couch with one leg perched on the end and the other foot planted on the ground, with one arm over his chest and the other behind his head trying to take a nap.

"We need to move back the wedding. Because I don't want to do it earlier." She said leaning over the couch and looking at him.

"Why?" James opened one eye open at her with a brow raised.

"Well Aunty... Sissy... anyway Aunty Maybella said I was two months pregnant and due late July which is when the wedding is." Kathlynn said to her. "So we can't have the wedding then when I'm going to give birth." she paused. "You know I'm confused about Maybella... she's technicly my sister through daddy, but my aunt through her being one of my moms best friends." she finished muttering to herself.

"Your pregnant?" James said suddenly sitting up and looking at her.

All she gave was a nod, and blinked when he dropped in a dead faint. "Well I wasn't expecting that." she said poking his cheek.

* * *

Dec. 25th

"So what's this news you had to tell us son?" Harry asked James at the annual Weasley-Potter clan Christmas dinner.

"We're going to have to move the wedding back a couple months." James said.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said to him.

"Because I'm pregnant and would rather have the kid then walk down the aisle then walk down the aisle and give birth." Kathlynn said bouncing her nephew John on her hip.

There were multiple thuds as Kathlynn's brother Jack, her father, and Harry both fainted. "Well I wasn't expecting that." Kathlynn blinked putting John down to poke Severus in the cheek.

"I KNEW IT, GIVE ME MY MONEY WEASLEYS!" Riley, ever the entrepreneur, yelled out pointing at every single Weasley, minus the women who married them, who coughed up the galleons to her outstreatched hand.

* * *

July 31st

"Well you can go in now, baby's all cleaned up and she's fine." Maybella Carmine-Black said to him allowing James in, before stopping the mass of Weasley's that were ready to storm in after him.

"Kathlynn?" James asked walking into her private room.

"Hey James, come look at her, she's perfect... she has none of you in her obviously." Kathlynn said to him looking down at a small yellow bundle in her arms. James came over and saw a small baby girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Well I'll give you that. She's all you with the exeption of the red tint to her hair." James grinned. "What are we naming her?" he asked.

"Well you want Anne, and-"

"And you hate that name."

"Not exactly. I like the name Josephina Anne." A sly grin.

"What is with you obsession with the name Joshua slash Josh slash Joe?"

"I like my middle name, got a problem with that?" A harsh glare.

"Of course not love. Can we at least call her Joanne for short? She's going to hate us otherwise."

"Fine." that's when the Joanne started cooing. "Your dad better be happy with her, she did decide to be born on his birthday." a pause. "Does that mean we still have to get him that ring by Nathanial Lupin my mom found? Or does she count as a birthday gift?"

"You are not using my daughter as a birthday gift Kathlynn!"

"It was a thought... I like that ring."

"Don't even think about it. Godparents?" James asked her.

"Obviously Rylee and Albus. My best friend and your brother." Kathlynn told him with a glare. "Now go tell my mother, so she can do the paperwork."

James just smiled kissed both Kathlynn and Joanne on their heads and walked off to face the horror of his family... and his grandmother.

* * *

A/N: For those who are confused about the Riley/Rylee names. Riley is Kathlynn's mother, she was an instrument in Draco's getting out of Azkaban at the end of the war along with Harry, she also pushed him to marry Astoria, so he named his daughter after her. Rylee is Draco's daughter who is named after Riley.

Lizaluvsdoggies: Well James was a year and a week old. Considering the fact Kathlynn was born on the same day James was a year later. And they first met when Kathlynn was a week old. In the last chapter Kathlynn was 17 and James 18. This chapter Kathlynn was 20 and James 21.

xBlueEyedAngel: Yes Snape is alive... and a father at that, Severus doesn't get enough love so I decided to give him some! And it very well could have been considering James Sirius is James's Grandson and Kathlynn Snapes daughter... it's a match made in a crazy version of hell isn't it?


	6. A Simple Wedding

3:30 Sep. 1st

"Calm down and let me put this makeup on!" Amelia Lupin said to Kathlynn prodding eyeliner at her.

"I don't like makeup! MUM!" Kathlynn screeched before hiding behind Rylee. "I, and James, like my NATURAL beauty. Stay away from me! You fiend!"

"No, half-werewolf, not a fiend Kathy, now hold still!"

"MUM, stop concentrating on Joanne and help me!"

Riley looked up from the three month old baby to glare at Amelia. "Stop it Amelia. Your going to wake the baby by making her squeal."

"Sorry Riley." came the reply.

"Anyway... your getting married!" Lily said twirling. "Your finally apart of the family!"

"Stop twirling Lils, I can't do your hair when your doing that." Rose said looking at Lily with a disapproving glare.

"Sorry Rosie, aren't you happy Emerald?" Lily asked the blackette next to her who was reading a flower arrangement book. "Emmy?"

"What?" said Emerald glaring at her.

"Never mind. Never mind."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Shut up Fred I never said I wanted to not marry Kathlynn!" James growled at his cousin.

"Nope, you said you didn't deserve Kathy, so you thought to just tell her you needed more time before the wedding." Louis cackled from between Albus and Scorpius, who were snickering at James face.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" James yelled.

"Yes you did." Percival, Kathlynn little brother said. "At your bachelor party two days ago. You were drunk."

James just glared.

"Be expecting Jack and Dad to kill you if you back down... as well as Bry. He may be fourteen but he could still kick your ass."

"Are you sure your supposed to use that language Perry?" Harry asked pushing his son into a chair to keep him from pacing.

"I'm eighteen Uncle Harry, I think I gained that right when I moved out and graduated." came the reply.

"If your sure, just stop picking on James kids. He just might decided to leave and Kathy would blame you. And then her mother would be pissed and take it out on you." Harry advised.

Everyone besides Albus and James flinched at Harry's threat.

* * *

4:00 Burrow's back Yard

"Alright, Albus is walking Harry and Ginny down, Scorpius is walking Andromeda down, Louis is walking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley down. Freddie is walking Remus and Dora down, doubling back and walking Sirius and Annamaria down. Then Perry will walk me down, any questions so far?" Riley said to everyone reading off her list.

"Why do I double back?" Fred asked.

"Because your special. Then after we sit down, the lineup for Bridesmaids is Amelia, Emerald, Lily, Rose and then Maid of honor Rylee. Got that?" she asked the girls ignoring Fred's sound of displeasure.

"Then Eleanor here will fling flowers down aisle. And stand in front of Lily okay?" Riley said the five year old, who nodded her brown curls tossing wildly.

"And finally Sev will walk down with Kathy. Years of planning climaxing in three minutes." She smiled.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"I've been planning this since she was a week old, and it will all be over in three minutes. Now walk!" she said pointing at him.

* * *

True to Riley's form the ceremony was over in less then ten minutes. Seven of those minutes was the simple walking to the area they were going to get married at.

The vows took less time.

Kathlynn's were simple. "I, Kathlynn Jo Snape, promise to be your wife in front of your humongous family. I promise to love you, and stay devoted to you for the rest of my natural life. However I don't promise to not destroy your gardens with my black thumb."

James even more so. "I, James Sirius Potter, promise to be your husband in front of my loving family. I promise to love you and stay devoted to you for the rest of my natural life."

McGonagall who was officiating told him to kiss his bride and told them they were married.

"Quickest marriage of my life." Riley said sitting down next to Harry as Ginny and James and Severus and Kathlynn danced at the reception. "Next is Rose and Scorpius."

"All you have to do is get Ron and Draco to get along long enough to help them plan the wedding." Harry said grinning at James and his wife.

"No I don't, planned it already, I could have it tomorrow if I wanted to." she said poking him in the side. "I just can't because they aren't engaged yet."

Harry scoffed. "Never thought my son would marry Snape's daughter... or yours for that matter. You hated me in school."

"Not hated, I just couldn't stand your stupidity... or for that matter most Gryffindors. I was always there for you when you needed me."

"True. Where did they decide to have their honeymoon?"

"My beach house in the Mediterranean of course. Everyone loves that house. Besides it's Kathy's favorite place." Riley said. "Now heres where I leave you to drag my son into a dance. Go dance with Lily, it'll make her happy." she said standing up and waltzing over to Jack to convince him to dance, leaving a laughing Harry behind.

* * *

A/N: Lizaluvsdoggies: As Riley would say 'He is a Weasley in Blood, and they don't believe in Birth Control.' That's why... lol, that and I wanted her to have the kid before the wedding and I didn't want them to get engaged at 17-18 and get married at 27-28... Their Weasley's! They breed like well Weasles! I have to admit I loved James reaction as well... and that being the same reaction her daddy had. Poor Sev has more in common with the Potters then he'll ever admit lol. Well she is Kathlynn, she doesn't do big dramatics, she's subtle and devious. Claim Joanne? If by claim you mean Godparents, then Albus and Rylee. This soon enough for you?

Jo Gurtrude: Thank you for the smily faces, and here's the wedding not much. But it would be simple with Kathlynn involved.


	7. Flowers, Flowers Everywhere

Sep. 1st 6:00 am

Kathlynn woke up in her room as she heard the door downstairs close, looking over at James's side of the bed she remembered that he had to work today. "Damned Godfather taking my husband from me." She muttered and swung her legs out of the bed intending to get up and go over to Rylee's for the day, when she looked over at the dresser and saw a bouquet of white carnations.

Pure love and good luck is what the arrangement meant.

"Oh you romantic ass." She cooed knowing exactly what the carnations meant. But then her eyes furrowed, "Good luck about what though?" she said standing and grabbed the card that stuck out of the flower heads.

'Well it seems you've finally woken up love, you can sleep like the dead when you want to did you know that? Anyway I've decided that since my father has torn me away from you on today of all days, I'd leave you a challenge, find all seven of the other arrangements and when I get home, I'll have a surprise for you. Love James'

Kathlynn huffed blowing the bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She said to herself before marching to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

6:30am

Kathlynn walked into Joanne's room where Joanne was standing holding onto the bars of her crib. "MAMA!" she cried and held out her arms for her mother to pick her up.

"Hey baby girl want to see Auntie Rylee?" Kathlynn asked her and Joanne nodded as she picked her up when she turned to the changing table, which they mainly used to change Joanne's clothes nowadays. But when she did she saw a bouquet of white and yellow petal plumeria and gasped. "You knew this was here the entire time didn't you?" she accused the year old girl.

"Dada!" the toddler agreed pointing at the flowers.

"Do you know what they mean?" Kathlynn asked.

"Purr!"

"That's correct? I think? But yes they do mean perfection; I think your daddy put them here for you."

"Mama!"

"Me to?"

The toddler nodded, and Kathlynn smiled.

* * *

7:00 am

Kathlynn put Joanne down in the living room and after putting out some toys for her to play with and turning on the TV. to cartoons walked into the kitchen when she saw the blue forget-me-nots on the table.

"Okay James what's your game?" she asked to herself smiling at the arrangement. But then shook off the giddiness she felt to make scrambled eggs for her daughter and bacon for herself.

Because blue forget-me-nots meant true love.

* * *

8:00

Kathlynn dressed and fed, along with little Joanne walked to the den where the Fireplace they used for Floo, to go over to Rylee's for the day. As she walked in Joanne giggled and pointed to the desk in the corner. "Mama!"

Kathlynn looked and smiled at the arrangement of lavender roses, two of them and a note. 'One for me and one for you, because I fell in love with you at first sight.'

"Your daddy is silly isn't he?" Kathlynn asked Joanne who nodded.

* * *

12:00

Rylee and Kathlynn were talking over the television and Joanne's laughter in Rylee and Albus's living room. "So James challenged you?"

"Yep. He's annoying that way; he could just take the flowers and give them to me all at once when he got home." Kathlynn said to her.

"That's the Potter genes… Al would do it as well."

"Let's hope Lily doesn't have those genes!"

"Nope it's probably just the males."

Both of the girls sighed shaking their heads as a tapping sound came from the window. "I got it." Rylee said getting up and opening the window and a Ministry Owl hopped in and dropped a box onto the end table.

Rylee paid the owl and closed the door behind him, grabbing the boxed she walked back over to Kathlynn.

"It's for you." She said dropping it into her lap.

Kathlynn opened it, and saw three pink dahlia's in the arrangement of a triangle.

"What does that mean?" Rylee asked looking into the box.

"Elegance and dignity." She replied.

"So he's telling you what exactly?"

"That I have elegance and dignity." Kathlynn grinned.

"Oh shut up. You trip over air, and you're the first person to admit you never even had dignity."

"Shush it. Little ears!"

"Please I heard your mother cussing near her just yesterday."

"WHAT?"

* * *

3:00

Kathlynn shook herself and her daughter off after stepping into her den, having just gotten back from Rylee's. Slipping out of the room and down to the living room she looked around the hallway, paranoid that James left any flowers, though she doubted it.

As she looked in the living room she saw dozens of red daisy's littering nearly every surface of the living room.

Joanne giggled as Kathlynn cheek's blushed bright red. "Silly daddy struck again didn't he?"

Joanne clapped her hands laughing "Pretty!"

"No beautiful."

"Beau!" she giggled.

"Yes beautiful." Kathlynn said putting Joanne down, still blushing madly. "Because red daisies mean beauty unknown to possessor."

"Beau?" Joanne asked pointing at her.

"Yes daddy thinks mommy's beautiful."

"No beau?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Daddy thinks you're his pretty little angel."

"Oh… tay!" Joanne giggled toddling over to her toys, leaving her mother blushing red.

* * *

5:00

"Mama foo!" Joanne said patting her leg as it dangled off the chairs armrest.

"And what do you want?" Kathlynn said looking down at the strawberry blonde.

"N' Chee!" Joanne declared.

"Okay Mac 'n' cheese it is." Kathlynn sighed standing up and looking at the clock. "Only two more hours until daddy's home."

"Tay!" Joanne said watching TV once more that she got her mother to make her food.

Kathlynn laughed shaking her head and walking to the kitchen. Once walking in she saw a bouquet of pink primroses on the counter near the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll love you eternally to Jamie, but you're sitting in my way, and your daughter will kill me if I don't make her, her Mac 'n' cheese." She said moving the pot out of the way laughing.

* * *

6:00

After putting Kathlynn in her crib after giving her a bath and letting her eat, Kathlynn walked to her bathroom, intending to take a quick soak before James got home so she could interrogate him.

Walking into the her room she grabbed her favorite silk pajama set and a towel from her clean laundry pile, before setting off to the master bath room. Waving her wand she turned on the tap before throwing her stuff on her vanity and turned on the light.

Turning to James small table, where she kept her bubble bath concoction, she blinked and saw a vase with a bushel of purple phlox and smiled. "Okay you're not dying for the flowers, but you are dying for hiding my bubble bath." She said and snatched the note from the vase.

'Now I know you're probably mad for stealing your bubble bath, but I didn't, it's next to your shampoo… I'm crazy love, not suicidal. I'll be home soon if you just put Jojo to bed, you can yell at me then. Love James.'

Kathlynn grinned. "You better not have stolen my bubble bath." She said before slipping into the bath.

The bushel making her incredibly happy, for it meant our souls are united, and she couldn't agree more.

* * *

7:00

After her bath, she got dressed and walked into the bedroom which was dark, which was weird because she had left the lights on, moving to turn on the lights, she felt arms encircle her. "Hello James, you have six seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you for touching my bubble bath."

"I love you very much. And there was no other place to put it." James said nuzzling the top of her head.

"Fine, love you too… I want my surprise now."

James sighed and unlooping one arm he reached behind him after turning on the light, and brought a bouquet of deep red carnations, "My mom said the first anniversary's flower was a carnation. And seeing as my dad made me work today, I decided to brighten your day even though I wasn't here to spend it with you."

Kathlynn started to tear up and turned in his arms, "You are a stupidly romantic prat when you want to Mr. Potter." She said curling into his chest.

"Yeah well you're not rainbow and glitter either Mrs. Potter."

"The phrase is glitter and rainbows…"

"Whatever, anyway your mom said to have you explain the red carnations meaning… she stole my book and won't give it back." James whined.

"That's because she wanted you to be romantic while asking me." Kathlynn said.

"Well? What do they mean?"

"Deep love and affection."

"Well I guess she's right."

"Uh-huh, just don't ever challenge me to one of these sorts of things again. Just give me all the flowers at once when you get off of work."

"Deal."

"Good, but you have to beg my mom for the book back." Kathlynn said kissing him, stealing the flowers and slipping out of the room to find them a vase.

"But your mom scares me!" James yelled back to her. "And she's usually with your dad, who looks like an assassin!"

"Deal with it! Oh James? Can you do me a favor while you're over there?"

"What is that?"

"Tell my parents I'm two months pregnant!"

Kathlynn was almost tempted to go and check on James when she heard the crash he emitted from dropping to the floor, but she didn't. He deserved it. She was sure of it.

* * *

All: Sorry this took me so long, I worked on the chapter, then my computer got the Blue Screen of Death, and I got a new computer just recently… then I had to start from scratch and I had no ideas until my lovable cousin told me about how her boyfriend did this to her. So I stole the idea from her boyfriend. Hope you all liked this chapter! And yes Jojo says tay instead of kay or okay, I did that because my neice and I both did that when we were one.

xBlueEyedAngel: Thank you ~ I was hoping for a humorous story, because with James you can't get anything else.

Lizaluvsdoggies: Oh, it was the other way around Kathy claimed James, that's why Riley told Harry and Sev to chill because it was her family's thing. Mainly because in head canon Kathy is 1/4th Werewolf, and in my head when werewolves claim someone, it's kind of like finding their soul mate. And no they don't seem to use birth control… Well when you have 100+ siblings and cousins attending a wedding you have to be short and sweet. Well this isn't exactly honeymoon, more anniversary, but close right? And yes Jojo did get a new sibling.

All Again: Anyone have any ideas? I have an idea for a side story, showing the in-betweens of James and Kathy's relationship, and maybe some ScorpiusxRose and Albus and Rylee. I have an idea for Severus and Harry yelling about them being 'soul mates' after the two claimed each other. What do you think?


End file.
